Bella and Alice Pass Notes
by sOpHiE123
Summary: I know that no one wants to read another notepassing story, but they're so funny and this is a real note, so I had to put it on FanFiction, because it was just that funny. Just Alice and Bella being gangsta'.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N So my friend and I were bored in Social, so we were passing notes. I thought it was pretty funny, so I decided to put it on FanFiction. There are some VERY minor changes, to make more sense, but other than that, there is none. There is a bit of french in here, since we're in french immersion, but other wise, you might want to read the sixth Harry Potter book and the Confessions of Georgia Nicholson series before you read this. : ONESHOT._**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE NOTE!! I OWN THE NOTE!!! but not Twilight, no, not Twilight... :'[**

**A-sheasy and B-shizzle Pass Notes in Social**

_Alice_: B-SHIZZLE! Avada Kevada!

_Alice_: B-shizzle, fo fizzle, bo bizzle! Gangster 'Arry 'Otter! Avada Kevada! & Crucio!!

_Bella_: Zut you! Sectemsempra!

_Alice_: Merde! I can't battle with that! HOORRRNNN! (mini Viking Horn Bison Dance)

_Bella_: I horn u!!!Tee hee hee

_Alice_: OME! Way to have the Cosmic Horn & blow it! Quel spectacle!

_Bella_: I think I have the horn for...YOU!

_Alice_: Creepy B-shizzle...I thought you had it for Edward! What happened to your family?

_Bella_: DIVORCE

_Alice_: What about the children!?

_Bella_: We'll eat them.

_Alice_: OME! You eat babies!?! YOU MONSTER! You are here forth striped of your gangster name.

_Bella_: NEVER gangster is in my blood.

_Alice_: Luckily, I am a vampire, so I will drink all of your gangster blood! Hah! Bella. Hahaha.

_Bella_: Then gangster is in my eintestines!

_Alice_: I didn't want it to come to this Bella, but I will have to kill you. (Also writes 'What is that mysterious ticking noise' on the top of the page)

_Bella_: I have horcruxes and gangster is in my soul. (Also writes 'Snape, snape, severeus snape' on the top of the page.

_Alice_: Then I will have to be 'Arry 'Otter and hunt them down, Voldy. I have sharpie all records of your gangster-ness. (uses sharpie to write over Bella's gangster name on the paper)

_Bella_: You did not just go there sista!

_Alice_: (Hands Bella back the paper in 16 pieces and a small paper saying 'Hahaha' and 'Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Ooo, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Ahh!'. They both have a small laughing/crying fit.)

_Bella_: (Tapes it back together to show Edward later that night.)

**_A/N Okayy, so there are a lot of inside jokes in there, and when it says 'i thought you had it for edward?' that, a) means that you like them and b) Edward was originally a guy in my class that me and my friend joke about that they're married with six kids. They aren't though. Not even dating. He's actually quite scared of her, and for good reasons. and the part about 'the mysterious ticking noise' is this Potter Puppet Pals things that is just hilarious. You should watch it, it's so random._**


	2. Authors Note :

A/N So, since this story is an actual note, I was thinking of continuing it with different conversations on Facebook, or on other notes. If you want me to, I will, but if you don't, then I won't...maybe. Hehe.

Anywho, that's pretty much all.

-Sophie


	3. Bob the Squirrel

**A/N So, a lot of people (for me that means about 5...or so...) thought that I should continue this story, so here is the...continuation...**

**This is a Facebook conversation I had with a few people...I thought it was funny, but it's kind of hard to understand...this might not be as funny as the last one, but oh vell. About the last one, there were some questions:**

**-What does 'OME' mean? I've heard 'OMC' and 'OMG' but not that.**

**Answer: It means Oh My Edward, as you may or may not have figured out. I say that instead, because OMC gets too old and everyone says it, and because I feel like it.**

**That's all of the questions, but it made me feel special to answer a question...**

**K. ONWARD!!**

**Disclaimer: I like my sweater. And Twilight. And New Moon. And Eclipse. And Edward Cullen. And Mike Newton. I own my sweater. I don't own Twilight. Or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Or Edward Cullen. Or Mike Newton...but I pown them all!! MUAHAHAHA-twitch-HAHA. Except for Edward. No one powns Edward.**

**Bella**: _OMG I came home and there was a dead squirrel in the middle of the road :'[ it was so sad and one of its eyes was missing..._

**Angela**: ZOMFG, I HAD A DEAD MOUSE IN MY POND. XDD

Well, actually...I was more...traumatized because it was like eaten by something first. ///

WAS THE SQUIRREL A CUTIE PIE?

**Bella**: _It's so disgusting_.

**Angela**: Was it run over?

**Bella**: _ya... :'[_

**Angela**: xD LAWL.

Poor squirrel, but at least it's in a better place now.

HAI, WE CAN SO TOTALLY DO OUR ENGLISH ESSAY ON THAT. ;D

**Bella**: _It WAS...but when I found it, a magpie was trying to eat it. And doing a mating call so all of its magpie friends could join him. Or her._

_Hehehe, totally._

_I bet he's in squirrel heaven, with his squirrel grandpa that drowned in a pond last year._

**Angela**: oO I THOUGHT MATING CALLS WAS TO ATTRACT THE OPPOSITE SEX?!

NOT "HAI COME OVER YOU GUUUUUUYS, LET'S FEEED"

**Bella**: _Well, it is in the REAL world. But not in the gangsta' one._

**Angela**: Aww...You're such a squirrel killer. ;D

Pfft, there's a gangsta' world?

THERE SHOULD BE A...fun...world then. xD

**Bella**: _There is. And I am B-shizzle._

_Please call me by my gangsta' name._

**Angela:** Fineee. ;D B-shizzle.

I'm...Coopy-coop dog. Yo'

**Bella**: _That's koo'._

_Edward's E-fizzle, Jessica's J-nizzle, Alice's A-sheasy...long list..._

**Angela**: Pfft. XD I just made mine up.

;D I'm going to go on another site now. SEE YAA.

**Alice**: I already made a back story for that squirrel.

**Bella**: _Can I hear it? I wanted to know more about him from the first second I laid eyes on his dead body..._

**Alice**: Bob was the squirrel with the biggest cheeks and everyone loved him, adored him and envied him. Then one day Chuckles (the other squirrel) envied him so much, that he brutally murdered him and made it look like a car accident (that sick bastard). So Chuckles has the biggest cheeks now!

**Bella**: _Oo-er! What a nasty squirrel!! I didn't know they were so vicious!! You should get that story published...poor Bob...his eye fell out too..._

**Alice**: Ya, I have details for the murder, but it's too gruesome and that's what happens when you get into gangs.

**Bella**: _Tsk, tsk, Bob should have known better than to show off his big cheeks._

_I think I might file a murder case, and get Chuckles put into jail..and the rest of his cheeky gang...hahaha cheeky..._

**Alice**: Chuckles is an evil bastard in the squirrel mafia. He is head now but Bob had a son and he will get revenge.

**Bella**: _Oh yes, the day will come when Bob's son, McSquirrel the Third, avenges his father._

_And then Bob will die, and go to squirrel hell, and have no acorns for the rest of his un-life._

**Alice**: Bob is dead, but he's in heaven.

Chuckles will die! How dare you offend Bob!

**Bella**: _Oh sorry, I meant Chuckles, the evil-bastard squirrel...my bad_

**Angela**: Are we still talking about road kill? Oh mai. //

**Alice**: Road kill is amazing.

It goes great with any side dish.

**Bella**:...

**Angela**:...

A/N Yay!! I thought it was so funny! Actually a true story...the squirrel part. It was so sad. There was a dead squirrel in front of my house. In case you didn't notice, I'm Bella in this conversation...yuppers.


	4. Authors Note 2

**A/N** Sorry, no updates yet, but I was wondering if anyone would want to be featured in one of my stories or something, because people seem to like to be featured, so I might put someone into my Bella and Alice Note Passing story...or maybe Gossip Girl, but probably not...I might just write everyone who reviewed at the top of the page.

Also, some people want me to update more, but the truth is, I have no life, and I'm very easily distracted. So I can't concentrate on one thing for more than, like, 2 minutes, and updating is just something I do after I've answered all of my e-mails, read all of the new updates from other stories, and talked to my friends on Facebook or Nexopia.

I'm sorry if you are mad that I don't update fast enough, but that's just how I roll. Fanks for understanding.

Lastly, someone please give me a bad comment!! I feel so left out of the 'flames' world...sigh...I'm sure that my stories aren't perfect, so tell me why.

Fanks,

Sophie/Jasper


End file.
